Future Shocking News
by 72isaacchew
Summary: What happen if the teens found out that Hiccup has trained a dragon? But they transport into the future which is one year from HTTYD 2. What will happen in their future?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Bright Light

Ever since Hiccup went for dragon training, he keeps disappear from everyone. Every day after the dragon training, he will take all his tools and went to the forest. The strangest of all is he keeps winning in the dragon training, everyone is discussing about it.

"Hey guys, did you notice that Hiccup always disappeared after the dragon training?" says Fishlegs. Astrid smashes the mug angrily and says, "Shut up, Legs! That fishbone not just disappeared, he also steal away my glory! How dare he win in the dragon training?! If I found out his strategic, I will smash him and feed him into the dragon's mouth!"

Just when Astrid is angry, Snoutlout saw Hiccup ran into the forest. "Hey, guys. Why don't we follow Hiccup and see what is he doing? I like to see what is fishbone doing in the forest?" Everyone nodded and went to follow Hiccup.

"Hey, bud. How are you?" Hiccup smiled. Toothless give him a guppy smile when he saw Hiccup. "Are you hungry? I brought some more fresh fish for you, don't worry there is no eel in the basket." Toothless smelled the fish in the basket and eat it excitedly.

Astrid and the guys shocked when they saw the dangerous Night Fury can smiled with Hiccup so tamely. Astrid still not believe the connection between the dragon and Hiccup. "Night Fury!" she shouts. Hiccup and Toothless startled when they heard the voice. Astrid and the guys run into them to kill the Night Fury. Luckily, Hiccup stop them in nick of a time. He quickly signalled Toothless to go so that it won't hurt them and they won't hurt it. But it looks like Toothless does not want to go and open its mouth to blast them for trying to hurt it and Hiccup.

"Toothless don't hurt them! Stop!" Hiccup shout. But then, suddenly, there is a bright blue light appeared in front of them and they all disappeared. But what they don't know is they have been taken to the future…..

In the future

"Uhh, what happened?" Hiccup wake up and saw the other teens also here, even his dad, Stoick The Vast and his apprentice, Gobber. There are also a few people came here too.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, why are you bring us here?! What have you done?!" Stoick shouted at him angrily. The others also glared at him angrily thinking that this "accident" must be connected with him no doubt.

"No, of course not! Why will I do that?" The people still not believe him and glared at him angrily. Hiccup panicked because he saw there are few people taking their axes out and it looks like they are trying to kill him especially Astrid. Just when they are trying to fight, someone came out and asked "What is going on around here?" Everyone stopped and realized there are two people standing in front of them, one looks like a 21 years old boy with a bit muscle and handsome face and another one looks like a 21 years old girl with a blonde braid hair and a beautiful face.

"What is your name?" Fishlegs afraid of strangers and hide behind Snoutlout.

"Hiccup Horrendous The Third, the heir of the cief in Berk." Future Hiccup says and puts his hand around future Astrid's waist.

"I am his girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson. Nice to meet you." Future Astrid smiled at the past teens.

Everyone shocked and stared at Hiccup and Astrid who is blushing.

-000-

This is the first chapter. Hope you like it. I am sorry there are not much about Astrid, Fishlegs and Snoulout dialogs. But the next chapter will be more. By the way, they travel into HTTYD 2 which is after few months.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confused

"But that is impossible! Of all everyone, why you choose this fishbone but not me?!" Snoutlout shout crazily. Future Astrid is feeling annoyed and knock him down. Astrid also shock because her dream is to become the strongest shieldmaiden, not someone's boyfriend, especially fishbone, while Hiccup is going to explode _"I have a girlfriend?! The best of all is my long time crush, Astrid?! It can be, how could she like me? It probably just a coincidence, right?_

"Finally, some peace!" Astrid smiled proudly. Future Hiccup just smiled at his girlfriend. He knows that she always wanted to knock him down because of his ego, luckily, Snoutlout already has his own girlfriend, or else he will punch him for loving Astrid.

"Why don't we just sort this thing out in my house?" Everyone nod and follow Future Hiccup and Astrid to their house.

When they arrived the house, Stoick realized the house is perfectly built. The strangest of all, there are no dragons around here. Everything is perfect, no sign of broken or burn. _"Strange, why there is no dragons around here? What is this place? It looks like Berk but it can be?"_ Stoick confused.

When all the people step into the house, they were amazed at the house. Everything is tidy, no sign of broken, no sign of burn, no sign of torn. "Sorry guys, our house is a bit untidy…. Hope you all don't mind…" Future Hiccup cleaned the papers sheepishly.

"Well, 'untidy' is right, Hiccup…" Future Astrid chuckled. Future Hiccup glared at her and says "I'm suppose you house is tidier than my…." Future Astrid is immune to his glare so she just smile and says "That's right." Future Hiccup just smirked. When he wanted to say more, he saw Valka and said "Hi, mom. We're back and we brought some unexpected company. Hope you don't mind."

Valka smiled at her son and her future-daughter-in-law. But her smiled faded away when she saw the 'guests'. "Hiccup, are they-?" Future Hiccup and Astrid nod nervously. "But how could that happen?!"

"We don't know. We can only think that they have time travelled…" Future Hiccup and Astrid said. Hiccup and Stoick frown. "Mom?!" Future Valka went to hug them warmly.

"Valka, is that really you? You are alive?!" Stoick surprised. Future Valka nod. Just when they are having a family reunion, they heard a voice which make the Future Hiccup and Astrid paled white.

"Hiccup, I am back and I want GRANDCHILDREN!" Future Stoick shouted.

Future Snoutlout, Tuftnut, Ruftnut, Fishlegs and Heather ran into them breathlessly. "Hiccup, Astrid, Chief has came back and he want to hear your decision…." Future Hiccup and Astrid shocked and shout " I thought you all said that dad will came back after a week!"

Hiccup confused and asked them "Why dad is calling our name? Who are you? Where are we?" The past teens and the villagers also confused and they determined to know what's going on.

"I told you already, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third! How many times do I have to told you?!" Future Hiccup annoyed. The angry voice of Future Hiccup shocked them and it make them almost want to cry. Future Hiccup realized his temper and soften his face bit.

"Look, I am so sorry for my temper. I'm just very nervous about my father's decision…." Hiccup raised up his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Future Hiccup just shrugged and said "Well, I will tell you next time. But right now, me and Astrid need to go. I promised, I will tell you everything after we come back." Hiccup nod, while Astrid rolled her eyes and asked him "Your girlfriend is not me, right? My dream is to become a shieldmaiden, not some boy's girlfriend." Snoutlout, Ruftnut, Tuftnut and Fishlegs want to throw up when they thinking about Astrid become a girlfriend.

Future Hiccup and Astrid smirked and said "We will see…" Their face froze when they heard that voice again.

"Hiccup, Astrid! I am waiting your decision!"

Future Hiccup said to Hiccup "Look Hiccup, just stay here with mom, ok? I promised I will explain later. Bye." Hiccup nod. "Come on, Astrid. Let's go." Future Astrid nod. "Bye." Then, they run away. All the past teens and the villagers in Berk just stared at them. Stoick asked Future Valka "What is the decisions that I want to ask them until they want to run away?" Valka just shrugged.

-000-

I'm sorry that if you think this chapter is too long. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be reveal their identity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shocking News I

When Future Hiccup and Astrid opened the door, their face paled like a white sheet. "Hi son, hi future-daughter-in-law, where are you going?" Future Stoick asked. Future Hiccup hold his girlfriend, Astrid nervously and said "Hi dad…I didn't expect you will came back from the meeting so early…"

"WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!" Stoick asked. Stoick's voice make them jump out of their skins.

Future Stoick just stared at them and the past teens then he passed out. "Oh great, my dad just passed out because of you all. Well, it's a good thing too otherwise he will ask our decision again…." The past teens, Stoick and the villagers in Berk confused more and more and they determine to find out. _"What is the decision that chief want to ask so rush?"_

"Mom, can you help him move to his room? We will sort things out here." Future Hiccup said to his mom. Future Valka nodded and went to Stoick's room.

"So can we ask questions already?" Astrid glared at them. They nod.

"So who are you and where are we?" Hiccup confused. Future Hiccup and Astrid are about to explode, while the other future teens laughed so hard until their stomach pain. "For a hundred times, my name is HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" They trembled with fear even Stoick is a bit shaking of his voice.

Future Astrid pat him shoulder gently to calm him down. "Why don't I explain to them?" Future Hiccup nod. Just when Astrid want to explain their identity, suddenly, there is a Terrible Terror send a letter to them. The past teens and the villagers saw the dragon and shout "Dragons!" Future teens quickly stop them before they killed the dragon and shooed it away.

"Stop! Don't be so terrified about it. Oh, right, you didn't know everything about dragon training, did you?" Future Hiccup smirked. "What do you mean, dragon training? Do you really trained a dragon?" Fishlegs asked.

"Nonsense! Those beasts cannot be trained!" Stoick mad. Future Hiccup rolled his eyes thinking that his father still stubborn as usual. "Let's just read the letter, shall we?"

 _Dear future Hiccup,_

 _I'm apologized if I startled you because of the unexpected 'guests'. You see, the dragon raid in the past is getting serious and serious and your stubborn father wanted to kill the dragon nests. So, I was thinking to send them here for a dragon training to let them know the goodness of dragon. You no need to worry because the time is the past is frozen, so there is no one will remember their disappearance. When the time comes, I will send them back. Have fun!_

Future teens groaned. "Great, now we need to train them?!" Future Snoulout groaned. Future Hiccup smirked. "Actually, I think it's good. We could teach them everything we know and change their minds. But why don't we make a full introduction first? Its looks like they don't believe us…" They nod.

They turned to them to give them a full explanation. Hiccup still not believe that stood in front of him is HIM! He is a fishbone that has no muscle, the shortest among all teens, he does not fight, technically, nothing in him is like a Viking. "I still not believe that you are ME…." But he soon regret his answers because he noticed that Future Hiccup is about to explode with fury. Luckily, Future Astrid calm him down with a sweetest smile which melt his furious. "Why don't I do the talking?" He nod with annoyed. She just chuckled of his reaction.

Future Astrid could tell that they still not quite believe them, after all who will believe that they suddenly found out they travel into their future?! Future Astrid sighed because it will be hard to explain to them as they have stubborn-Viking issue five years ago.

"So….you all already know that my name is Astrid Hofferson, right?" Future Astrid nervous. Astrid raised up her eyebrow. _"Surely, it just coincidence, right? There is no way I am fishbone's girlfriend, right? But if that is Astrid, who am I?"_

"Look, I know you all do not believe that I am Astrid. But it's true and you all have time-travelled to our timeline to learn about dragon training." Future Astrid said. "Well, prove it." Everyone nod. If this girl that call herself Astrid is lying, they will chop her head off.

Future Astrid surrendered and said "Fine. Astrid, you had an axe when you are eight years old and its your father give it to you as a present for your birthday, right?" Astrid paled in shock because she didn't tell anyone about it.

Future Hiccup smirked and said "Hey Gobber, you used to be call as meathead, do you remember?" Gobber almost fainted when he heard the name.

Future Tuftnut smirked and joined the party "Hey Tuftnut, you and your sister like to explode the houses and you have a chicken which was your 'wife', right?" Tuftnut laughed as he think it was awesome. Future Ruftnut smirked too.

Future Hiccup think that he almost forgot one important thing and whispered to Hiccup "By the way, younger Hiccup, didn't you have a crush on someone since like forever, which named As-" Hiccup quickly closed his mouth and shout "Ok, Ok! I believe you!" Future Hiccup smirked at his victory and smiled at Future Astrid. Hiccup blushed furiously while Astrid was confused about their talk.

-000-

This chapter will be very long, so I divided into two chapter. By the way, Stoick is alive in my story. Please leave a review if you like it. Thank you, everyone for willing to view my story, its means a lot to me. I will update this story as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shocking News II

The past teens, Stoic and the villagers have no choice but to admit that they are in the future. But the past teens still quite not believe about Future Hiccup and Astrid. Because Future Hiccup is HOT! But this Hiccup is not. He cannot lift an axe, a sword, anything. He is also not hot and is the shortest among all teens! There is no way that stood in front of him is HICCUP! And another thing is Future Hiccup and Astrid's relationship. How come Future Hiccup and Astrid look so…close to each other? Are they really become couple?

"By the way, Future Hiccup, what is the decision that I asked you until you and Astrid run away?" Stoic confused. He saw Future Hiccup and Astrid paled and tried to run away just now.

Future Hiccup and Astrid blushed while the other future teens closed their mouth tried not to laugh. "Em…. How about you asked dad, yourself?" Stoic, Hiccup and Astrid confused again while Valka smirked. "What do you mean?" Future Hiccup and Astrid groaned. " _They really want to know, do they?"_ Future Astrid asked Future Hiccup through their soul mind. Future Hiccup nod and turn to them.

"Well, the decision is about-" Just when they want to tell them what is the decision, they froze again when they heard the voice. "I think you two should run….again…." Future Snoutlout smirked. Future Hiccup glared at him.

"HICCUP, ASTRID! CHIEF DUTY, WEDDING, I WANT GRANDCHILDREN TOO! YOUR DECISION?!" Future Stoic shouted with a massive voice that he almost break the glass.

Future Hiccup gulped nervously and said "That is the decision…"

The past teens think that Future Valka is going to explode because she shouted at Future Stoic with furious. "STOIC!" Future Stoic trembled with fear when Future Valka shouted at him like that and decided to shut his mouth. Future Hiccup and Astrid relieved.

"Why don't we just sit down and have a talk….without shouting?!" Future Valka glared at Future Stoic. Everyone nod including the past teens and the villagers because they want to hear their discussion too.

"All I want is to have a grandchildren….." Future Stoic muttered. Future Hiccup and Astrid blushed although the voice is very low but its loud enough for them to hear it.

"Why you two still haven't want to marry?" Future Hiccup and Astrid just silent because they really don't know want to say. Hiccup and the past teens also realized how tense the situation is, so they just shut their mouth and let them do the talking.

"I guess it takes lots of responsibility, with of this decision….right?" Future Stoic knows that Future Hiccup does not like this chiefy-duty. But he does not have the choice, his son is the former heir of Berk and he need to do it in the future. But he also knows that Future Hiccup needs his own space, if he thinks its not the right time, then its not the right time.

"Fine…."Future Stoic sighed. Everyone was shocked with their wide eyes even Stoic himself too. "What did you say?" Future Hiccup confused. Stoic nodded. "I know if you do not want to make this three decision, then you must have your own reasons. Tell me if you are ready." Future Hiccup smiled wide because it's the first time his dad will agree on his decision. "But you better propose to Astrid, I want her to become my official-daughter-in-law." Future Hiccup smirked. "Will be."

"By the way, Future Hiccup, how did you or I become so handsome, tall and good in fighting? And since when Astrid and I are….you know….couple?" Hiccup blushed. That is no way he will become so hot in the future. Astrid and Snoutlout confused too. Since when Astrid and Hiccup become couple?

Future Hiccup shrugged. "Puberty….I guess." Astrid asked him again "What about your….relationship? If this is my future, why I'm not a shieldmaiden but become your boyfriend?" Future Hiccup smirked "That will be another story…." Future Astrid smiled at him.

"So do you believe me now?" Hiccup and Astrid nodded. But Snoutlout still not give up, after all Astrid is his crush too but surely he has a girlfriend in his future, right?

"By the way, do I have a girlfriend?" Future Hiccup nodded. Snoutlout grinned widely "So, who is my girlfriend?" Just when Future Hiccup want to answer it, Future Snoutlout came towards them with his hand wraps around Future Ruftnut. "I guess that answers your question." Snoutlout froze and shout at them "WHAT?! RUFTNUT IS MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Even Ruftnut was shocked and passed out.

Future Snoutlout and Ruftnut chuckled thinking the reaction of younger Snoutlout. "Why you loved her? She so….weird…. Didn't you or I loved Astrid?" Future Snoutlout sighed. "I DID love Astrid….but NOW I loved Ruftnut…."

Snoutlout was going to throw up in disgust which make them laughed so hard they almost fainted. "What Hiccup have I don't have….?" Snoutlout muttered.

"Hot."

"Handsome."

"Tallest."

"Fine." Snoutlout groaned. Future Hiccup smirked.

"Look, I know that you will be disappointed but when I saw Hiccup and Astrid were really happy together. I knew that I will never her heart anymore. Besides, Hiccup really is a great guy, he is smarter than me. He will be a great chief." Future Hiccup smiled at him gratefully. Snoutlout was speechless and nodded.

"Hi! What are you guys talking about?" Future Astrid greet them. Future Hiccup just smiled at her. The past teens and the villagers really speechless when they saw Future Astrid. Her hair was shimmering with gold and her blue eyes was shinning like a sapphire. She used to braid all her hair but right now she just braid her front hair and let her long curly hair down all over her waist which make her more beautiful.

"Em…Hi…Hello…. Why are you all looking at me like that?" Future Astrid. They have to admit Future Astrid looks like a gorgeous angel. Future Hiccup smirked at their reaction. "Where were you just now?"

"Just went home for a change. What did I miss?" Future Astrid asked. "Well Snoutlout discovered that his future girlfriend is Ruftnut and he just muttering what I have but he does not have." Future Astrid giggled thinking of his reaction.

"But he do have something that you do not have…." Future Astrid grinned evilly. Future Hiccup confused while Snoutlout smirked.

"Your virginity." Snoutlout boil with anger while Future Hiccup just blushed and cover his face with her hair. Stoic, Hiccup and Astrid just shocked when she said that. _Does it means that Future Hiccup and Astrid do…that…before?_

"Valka, did our son just….?" Valka nodded. They were shocked before, they were extremely shocked now.

-000-

Hi, guys! Do you like it? I want to do Snoulout/Ruftnut paring if you don't mind. I also want to do Eret/Heather pairing, what do you think?


End file.
